


Barcelona

by someonestrangelikeme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestrangelikeme/pseuds/someonestrangelikeme
Summary: "It had been a rough few weeks for the shadowhunter and Magnus had had the best idea bringing him here. He hadn't expected for Magnus to invite him to dance, though."Magnus portals them in Barcelona for some alone time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr entry where they said how Barcelona by Ed Sheeran made them think about Malec. I started thinking about them as well and I just had to write it. I hope you'll enjoy !

“Come on, Alexander, where's the harm ?”  
Alec grunted as he stood next to Magnus on the street. He had managed to get some time off from the Institute now that things were a little calmer and his boyfriend had insisted to take him somewhere they hadn't visited yet. Alec didn't mind discovering cities around the world with Magnus even if staying home would have been great as well. Magnus had chosen to portal them to Barcelona. Apparently, Spain was a country that Magnus loved. Alec had been intrigued since Max's first rune party. His boyfriend had a thing for it and being able to visit it felt like discovering something new about him.

They seemed to have arrived in the middle of some festival or something and the streets were filled with people and music and smells coming from the restaurants. It was truly amazing. Barcelona was so much warmer and more colourful than New York. The sun was shining bright in the blue sky and Alec was already missing the glass of sangria he had been drinking a few minutes ago. They had stopped by a tiny restaurant to have lunch and they had tasted some incredible food. The sangria had been ice cold and helped with the warmth of the day. Alec was wearing all black as always and it wasn't a very good idea when the sun was high in the sky. He wasn't the type to complain, though, so he enjoyed everything he saw. Magnus had decided to show him his favourite spots in the city, which meant they mostly avoided touristic sites. Alec loved discovering hidden streets and unknown places. Besides, it allowed them to have some alone time which he loved. Even though they were spending almost all their free time together in New York, they always seemed to get interrupted by someone or something. Here they were truly alone.

They were passing by the Sagrada Familia - one of the few well-known places they had decided to see, Alec had really wanted to visit it - when Magnus started pulling him with him towards a large group of people dancing. Alec followed without complain, knowing it was useless to try and get Magnus to stay and visit the basilica for the moment. He would have to wait.

Music was loud and many people had stopped to listen to the band. Couples were dancing in the street and everyone seemed in the mood to party. Alec just stopped at the edge of the group who was watching and smiled, truly enjoying himself. This kind of thing wasn't what he was used to and it was nice to see people have fun and forget about everything else. It had been a rough few weeks for the shadowhunter and Magnus had had the best idea bringing him here. He hadn't expected for Magnus to invite him to dance, though. He had hoped he would leave it alone once he told him he'd rather not but the warlock was stubborn.  
“I'm not much of a dancer, Magnus” he said with a frown. “But go on, I'll stay here.”

Judgement wasn't what he feared. He knew no one was here to make fun of him but he couldn't bring himself to dance like that. As a shadowhunter, he was used to being serious and focused at all times. Dancing completely destroyed this image. Of course, Magnus had seen past the shadowhunter mask since the beginning but some habits were hard to drop.  
“I'm not going anywhere without you. Besides, where's the fun in dancing alone ?” Magnus smiled. “I brought you here to have fun. You could at least try to please me.”

Alec raised an eyebrow as an amused smile made his way across his face. His boyfriend was adorable when he tried to convince him to do something.  
“There are many other ways I could please you. Why that ?” asked Alec. He still held Magnus's hand in his, not willing to let him go. “You know I have two left feet.”  
“I'll be there. You will like it, Alexander. I promise.”

Alec sighed and nodded slightly. The grin on Magnus's face was enough to convince him entirely. Nothing bad could happen after all. He killed demons on a daily basis, dancing couldn't be that bad.

He let Magnus lead him past the little crowd, in a quieter corner. There were people everywhere but they wouldn't be noticed much as the majority faced away from them. Alec smiled and let his boyfriend pull him closer. The music was rousing and it didn't take him much effort to follow the rhythm. He followed Magnus's steps, resting his arms on his boyfriend's shoulder. Dancing wasn't too bad actually, not when he was close to Magnus. He tried not to overthink it and it became quite pleasing after a few minutes. He only thought about the way Magnus's hands were holding his waist as he stared into his eyes.

“Te amo mi cariño.”  
Alec's smile grew wider when he heard Magnus whisper in his ear. He knew enough Spanish to understand what he just said.  
“I love you too,” he said before making Magnus swirl.


End file.
